Predaking (Primax)
|-|Predaking= |-|Beast General Predaking= "Destroy first, ask questions later." - Predaking's profile quote Although he's a living machine whose thoughts are dictated by a mass of microprocessors and logic centers, all of Predaking's actions seemingly result from swift, savage, animal instinct. The five Predacons - Razorclaw, Rampage, Tantrum, Divebomb and Headstrong - who comprise Predaking blend together so smoothly, their circuits integrate so seamlessly, that Predaking moves with a fierce fluidity that belies his multi-body construction. He doesn't think, he only reacts. Whether his optical sensors detect the movement of a jumbo jet or an ant, his response is the same, virtually instantaneous and usually deadly. Only other Decepticons can escape being targeted by this hair-trigger horror, and even they worry that in some instance Predaking might mistake them for the enemy. But despite the ever-present danger he represents, the Decepticons value Predaking's abilities. As a warrior he has no equal; as a weapon he has no restraints. He is the closest thing to a perfect fighting machine the Decepticons have. Biographical Data and Physical Description ''' Name: Predaking''' Alternate Identities: ' Predacus' Origin: Primax cluster Homeworld: Cybertron Allegiance: *Decepticons **Predacons **Nine Great Demon Generals Function: * Warrior *Beast General Height: 80 feet Weight: N/A Power and Stats Attack Potency: City Block level or Multi-City Block level laser cannon, at least City level strength | at least Island level, possibly Planet level * Predaking ** "He wields a powerful X-ray laser cannon, whose blast has the equivalent explosive force of 100 tons of TNT." ** Predaking can and has out-muscled some of the most powerful Autobot and Decepticon giants including Omega Supreme, Superion, Bruticus, Defensor and Piranacon. He has been stated to be the greatest threat to the Autobots with only Sky Lynx being strong enough to trounce him. Virtually all G1 combiners and Sentinels like Omega Supreme have a power level ranging from Town level to Mountain level and Predaking has defeated three at once with a single strike. See the strength bullets below. ** Earth Wars shows Predaking matching Volcanicus, the combined form of the original five Dinobots. Two of the Dinobots themselves, Sludge and Grimlock, should already rank at least as town level. * Beast General Predaking **All of the Nine Great Demon Generals have been powered up by Violen Jiger. **During the assault on Earth by Devastator, Trypticon, Predaking and King Poseidon there are energy blasts visible from space easily at this magnitude of power and possibly higher. **In the Transformers Zone OVA, three of the Demon Generals - Menasor, Abominus and Overlord destroy planet Feminia. This is done fairly casually and seemingly just from them flying around the planet. Though Predaking wasn't present at the time, he was certainly more powerful than Menasor before the upgrade and likely comparable in power to Abominus. Overlord is the leader of the Nine Demon Generals and likely much stronger than Predaking even after the former lost his Godmaster powers upon his transector gaining true life. Speed: At least Supersonic reactions, at least Subsonic to High Hypersonic flight, Speed of Light attack speed, at least FTL to FTL+ or Massively FTL space travel. | Faster than Light. * Predaking ** "He reacts to any movement he sees within .002 seconds." Marvel long-form bio. This means Predaking's perception is Supersonic. ** "Flies at 560 km/h using Divebomb’s wings on his back." Japanese tech specs for the Predaking reissue. Translating to 348 mph or 156 m/s, Predaking can fly at Subsonic speeds. ** It can be assumed that Predaking is capable of High Hypersonic under the right circumstances, at least in the Sunbow cartoon, for being able to travel across space, as a later bullet will address. Using Earth as a base, atmospheric reentry is Mach 25 and escape velocity is Mach 33. ** Predaking's main weapon is his X-ray laser cannon. X-rays are a part of the electromagnetic spectrum and like any wavelength on the spectrum travel at the Speed of Light. ** Season three of the Sunbow cartoon has Transformers casually travelling across space through warp gates. In The Five Faces Of Darkness Part Three, Galvatron leads his forces through a warp gate near Pluto, stops to destroy a human-built space platform and follows an Autobot shuttle all the way to Jupiter. Even including his detour to attack a human outpost, Galvatron and his forces went from Pluto to Jupiter in about 2 minutes and 35 seconds. The closet distance from Jupiter to Pluto is 301 million kilometers, the average distance between Jupiter and Pluto is 3,432 million kilometers and the farthest distance between Jupiter and Pluto is 6,563 million kilometers. Even rounding up to 3 minutes, this gets a space travel speeds of 5.58 x light speed as a low end, 61.75 x light speed as an average, and a high end of 121.62 x light speed. This means that, even low-balling by not subtracting the Decepticons stopping to attack humans and even rounding the overall time up by nearly half a minute, Decepticon travel speed in space can range from FTL to FTL+ to Massively FTL. This should apply to combiners like Devastator and Predaking who were similarly shown using warp gates in the The Burden Hardest To Bear. * Beast General Predaking ** The Demon Generals are shown engaging in casual interstellar travel. Strength: Superhuman Class 100 | Superhuman Class 100 Predaking *"Predaking is monstrously strong. He can lift 500 tons without straining a circuit." *"One punch from his fist can shatter a 50-foot reinforced concrete cube." *Predaking defeated Bruticus who can lift 250 tons. Predaking vs Bruticus Screenshot 2018-01-12 at 3.18.06 AM.png Screenshot 2018-01-12 at 3.20.27 AM.png Screenshot 2018-01-12 at 3.21.09 AM.png Screenshot 2018-01-12 at 3.21.51 AM.png Screenshot 2018-01-12 at 3.22.38 AM.png Screenshot 2018-01-12 at 3.23.20 AM.png *Predaking can outmuscle Defensor and Superion at the same time, brushing aside either with one arm. Superion can destroy a battleship with one punch and has equal power to his nemesis, Menasor, who can punch with over 140 tons of force. Defensor can lift 300 tons, making him 20% stronger than Bruticus who can lift 250 tons. Predaking vs Defensor and Superion * Predaking casually lifted the large cruise ship Queens World. Predaking lifting the Queens World Screenshot 2018-01-12 at 2.47.53 AM.png|The Queens World cruise ship Screenshot 2018-01-12 at 2.48.13 AM.png|Predaking lifts the Queens World. *Predaking defeated Superion, Defensor and Omega Supreme at once with a single punch. All three Autobot giants are well into Superhuman Class 100. Omega Supreme can lift 300,000 tons with just his claw arm. Predaking vs Defensor, Superion and Omega Supreme *Predaking defeated Piranacon who can lift 4,000,000 tons. Predaking vs Piranacon Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 3.01.22 PM.png Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 3.02.20 PM.png Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 3.13.34 PM.png Screenshot 2018-01-10 at 3.15.48 PM.png Durability: * Predaking ** * Beast General Predaking ** Intelligence: * Weaknesses: Predaking's "force field is extremely draining on his power reserves, other than that, he has no physical weaknesses." He can generate a powerful electric field about himself that dampens or repels any energy-based beams and prevents other Transformers from approaching any closer than 10 feet. Each of his feet has a double-barrelled mortar shell launcher within it. Infernum Blade - Jump and strike with the Infernum Blade! Deals Heavy damage to the target and anything directly behind it. Fire And Brimstone - Set a wide area on fire dealing as average of 2,280 damage over 8 seconds. Extinction - A shower of meteors bombards a very large area dealing an average damage over 10 seconds. Quadruple damage to walls. Superhuman Speed Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability